the replacement
by DestinyE012
Summary: disclaimer; I do not own any rights to young justice. this is purely fanfiction this is a love triangle between robin superboy and wally robin was previously in love with wally who is marrying artimis he's up set but superboy who has like robin since they met steps in and superboy vote to take wallys place in robins heart this is gonna be a story filled with ups and downs
1. Chapter 1

Robin felt his heart stop, it felt as if the joker shot him in the chest. His breathing had slowed. It felt like an eternity as he tried to make since of the words coming out of Wally's a.k.a the kid flashes mouth.

"Artimas and I have decided to get married" wally said holding on to artimis hand. Robin heard his heart tear in two he had always loved wally since the day they met. Wally was his best friend for years and on top of that he new who he was he even new his story. Dick could feel the tears beginning to swell in his eyes but he new he couldn't cry even if his eyes hid under sun glasses.

Everybody gathered around the happy couple to congratulate except superboy. Superboy had watched robins reaction from a distance he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder to knock robin out of his daze "we are so happy for you aren't we robin" said superboy as he looked at robin. "yeah" said robin as he sucked in his breath " the news has whelmed me a bit"."when is the wedding" said aqua with a smile. "soon we hope " said Artimis as she smiled at wally Megan began to clap " I shall go make snacks" she flew over to the kitchen

Wally approached dick "hey rob I was wondering if you would like to be my best man." robin looked at him with the fakest smile he could muster (it was lucky batman taught him the art of deception) "id love to kid mouth" wally gave robin a big hug. "THANK YOU BRO " and robin new that was the last straw he was going to cry super boy must had seen robin about to break he grabbed robins hand and dragged him off. Wally and every one stood around confused. "I wonder what that was about" said a confused wally.

Super boy and robin finally made it back to super boys room. Superboy dragged robin into the room by his wrist "sup your hurting me" robin said. Superboy didn't understand emotions well but he new that robins face was one to be worried about. Super boy let go of robins wrist and robin sat on his bed pulling his legs to his chest and barried his face in them.

Superboy stared with concerning eyes "what's the matter" he said softly robin looked up and shot an evil glare at Conner "how could I let this happen" he said he got up and grabbed super boys collar (he was much smaller than Conner so it didn't budge him much) "why did you drag me away, why, before I could" superboy stared into robins shades and gave him an honest answer "you look like you were about to cry".

Robins face softened and so did his grip. "how could u even tell" robin said as he wiped his eye from under his glasses Connor took the chance and grabbed a hold of robins hand squeezing it tight with a concerned grip. He gaze got more serious " why robin, why did you look like you wanted to cry?". Conner was curious he'd never seen robin break a sweat and now he was ready to burst into tears this reminded Conner that robin was human after all.

He had watched robin from a far and found himself being overly protective of the boy wonder after all robins face was the first face he seen when they rescued him from cadmas. (granted he tried to kill him but that was beside the point.) he was worried about him and wanted to comfort him. Robin snatched his hand from Conner "its nothing" robin said superboy grabbed his hands once more and put them to his chest "please, it obvious right now you cant tell kid flash so tell me" robin could feel superboys heart beat fast as he got closer "rely on me robin".

Robin stared at him and sighed, damn that superman like charm he always wonder why Clark could get Bruce to do what he wanted but now he understood. Superboy let go of his hand and robins hand fell to the side "fine " the boy wonder made his way back to the bed.

" I didn't want anybody to find this out " he looked at super boy and sighed "wally is more than my best friend" robin said blushing he took a deep breath "I am in love with wally" super boy suddenly go a pain in his chest "I've loved him all this time, he's smart and incredibly funny, though he can be a little sarcastic he gets me you know"

Looking at robin face when he talked about wally made the pain in Conner's chest even worst and now superboy regretted asking the question. He couldn't figure out what this sudden feeling of anger came from.

"id never told him because I was afraid to loose him as a friend" robin began to sob " but then artimas came and wally liked her and I, let them continue without telling him, now, I missed my chance" seeing a torn up robin hurt Conner, it made the younger boy look small and helpless curled up like he was. Superboy couldn't take it anymore he crossed the room to robin. He push robin down on the bed and took of his shades off robin closed his eyes "what are yo-" robin was interrupted by superboys lips on him.

Superboys lips were soft robin thought to him self robin tried to pull back for air but it was no use superboy was to strong much stronger than him of course he was he was superman's clone.

Robin began to get lost in thought superboys kiss was so passionate. He new he had to stop him but kinda didn't want to this was the first time someone had kiss him.

super boy opened his eyes and saw robin was engaged in the kiss he wasn't stopping him. Superboy took it upon his self to deepen the kiss. superboys tong enter his mouth, damn it, when did he learn this, where did he learn it from robin thought. robin felt the temperature rising as he felt superboys tong massaging his. super boy bit robins bottom lip. Robin felt the shocked and was surprised this made his body even ,hotter. Damn it the boy of steel found one of his weakness robin let a small moan slip ands Conner was glad to here it. robins body began to react to super boy robin new he had to stop him.

Finally when robin was able to break his hand free he pushed Conner and slap him in the face. The slap knocked superboy out of his dazes and he let robin go. That slap hurt robins hand so he grabbed it.

"what wrong with you, didn't I just say I was in love with wally" superboy stopped what he was doing and got up " I'm sorry, I don't know what that was, I saw you crying and I wanted to kiss"

Robin stopped and looked at super boy "why would you want to kiss me" robin put the back of his hand on his lips. superboy blushed and put his head down his face was bright red. Robin new what was going on ,he new their was a possibility that super boy liked him after all superboy was always staring at him their was even a time when every body went to the beach super boy did nothing but watch him, and when they'd go on mission superboy would carried him like a princess (that was the most embarrassing) super boy was always very protective of robin.

Robin stood up "I need to go " he began to walk to the door when superboys hand landed on the door "please don't go " superboy said quietly. Super boy was so close to him robin couldn't take ite he could feel Conner breathing on the back of his neck. Robin breathing was already heavy from the kiss.

Robin turned to face super boy his face was so close "stay" superboys face got closer. Superboy looked down at him and grabbed robin face with one had. He began to touch robins lip with his thumb. He felt superboys thumb run across the part of his lip that Conner had bit it made his body hot again. robin felt like he was going to get pulled back in to super boys heat. superboys face stayed so close to robin he wanted to kiss him again. Robin couldn't help to stare up at Superboys eyes they were such a clear shade of blue he could see him self. superboys eyes said something that robin did not want to hear. Robin closed his eyes and prepared for another kiss super boy was closing in on him. "superboy I-" a knock on the door interrupted robin.

"hey superboy I have a question" robin opened his eyes and gasped that voice is Wally's why was he here at superboys door after what just happened. Superboys soft expression change to a one of anger he looked at the door like he was ready to tear the hinges off. "what is he doing here" Conner said in a growling tone. "Is rob in there?" wally asked. Robin new if he didn't get out of this situation superboys temper would get the best him. Robin whispered quietly "we can talked later ok" superboy looked down "promise" robin put his hands softly on Conner's face "yes in my room now please".

Robin put on his shades and then opened the door and closed it behind him "hey wally" his heart still stung a bit at the site of the speedster but after what happened he felt he had no right. " rob I was wondering if you were ok" robin tried to not sound so nervous "why wouldn't I be" robin smiled "you know with me and airtimes I just don't want you to feel left out" wally said as he put his hand on his friend shoulder.

robin took Wally's hand off of him "oh no its ok ,don't be silly how bout we play some video games" robin said with his sweetest smile. Wally cocked his eyebrow "that's cool" he said. As they walked away robin turned back and whispered "later superboy" super boy heard robins good bye due to his super hearing. Superboy sat on his bed and ruffled his hair after a little while he laid down on his bed.

He began to think about how soft robins lips were he touched his own. He thought about how his tiny hands felt on his face so soft, robin was small, superboy thought he could be of the female species that thought made him laugh a little. He blushed and rolled over on his side what did he do? He had no explanation for it but some how he felt that robin needed him but wally. Wally was in his way, he thought about how happy robin looked talking about him and when he said his name what was this pain was it the fact that robin likes someone else.

Megan had spent most of her time explaining human emotions to superboy he still barely understood. He sat up this was making him angry because robin liked someone else that could be the emotion jealousy right? So what about the heat he felt kissing robin what was that emotion he had read one of Megan's romance novel the book described it as an erotic feeling.

Kissing robin made his whole body hot he felt a pain but not like the one you felt when you get hurt it was the pain of wanting robin beneath him. Super boy thought about all his feelings could all these feelings mean that he liked robin.

Later that night superboy visited robin in his room rehearsing what he would say when he saw robin. When superboy got to the room robin had just come back from training they met each other in the hall. "Hey supey come in." the door opened and superboy walked nervously.

Robin had just got done exercising so he was sweaty and wanted to shower. Robin began to stripe "robin what are you doing" superboy said with a surprise voice he put his head down. Robin looked at superboy "what were both guys here "he said nonchalantly.

Super boy felt uncomfortable. Did robin forget that he nearly devoured him surely he couldn't had forgotten their passionate moment. robin took off his shirt superboy looked up and blushed robin had such pale smooth skin all superboy wanted to do was to kiss that perfect brought his head back down 'don't get distracted' superboy said to himself "so rob" he said in a nervous "I think we should talk about what went on today". superboy tried so hard not to look but at this point the blood was rushing to a different place than the head on his shoulders.

Superboy put his head up once more. Robins black leggings dropped to the floor he was completely naked. "I cant take this" superboy said he jumped to his feet "maybe I should go" superboy said with a pink face.

"no stay, here ill go shower and ill be out" superboy still didn't turn around and look "ok but hurry, if I have too look at you naked any longer my primal instincts might kick in".

robin was glad superboy was turned the wrong way because his whole face was red. He went into the bathroom and close the door. Robin wanted to tease Conner a bit but he didn't expect Conner to say something like that. Robin touched his lip where Conner bit him he shook his head and hoped into the shower.

Super boy sat down on robins bed . He ran his hand across it so this was were the boy wonder slept he smiled a bit he looked around robins room it was fairly big (guess that's one of the perks of being batman's son) robins room was very clean for a boy he was a bit of a neat freak. For a room that was incredibly big he didn't have much he had a desk with pics of him and batman he had an enormous book shelf that was full and a dresser. Conner's favorite thing in robins room was his bed it was just big enough for two people. the colors in robin room were also amusing they were the same colors as his uniform robin made superboy laugh even if it wasn't intentional.

Robin came out of the shower he had on blue jeans and a black long shirt he also put on his shades. Superboy thought he was cute they kind of matched all he needed was a pair of combat boots. Robin sat down next to Conner their was a long awkward silence before superboy began to speak

"so" he said rubbing the back of his neck "about our kiss yesterday" robin looked at Conner "look supey I'm sorry, I was emotional and took advantage of you so lets just forget it happened" superboy stood up what robin said upset him. "no" super boy turned to robin and gave him a stern look "you didn't take advantage of me if anything I took advantage of you" robin stood to "if that is the case, then why don't we just forget it happened" robin didn't understand why super boy was so up set

Super boy looked at robin "I don't want to forget it" he grabbed robins face with both hands "I told you rely on me" he put his forehead on robins. Robin stared into superboys big blue eyes then pushed him away softly "I cant superboy id only be using you to mend my broken heart" robin turned around "I cant do that to a friend" he put his head down and sat down on the bed "especially not you"

Superboy didn't know what to say to make robin want to him he sat down next to robin and put his hands together "please robin" he looked up and grabbed robins shoulders "I don't know what I feel or how I handle this" he looked into robins glasses "but I know I feel like we should be there for each other".

In superboys eyes robin felt important. Conner looked like a kicked puppy who really just wanted to be loved. robin thought for a second it would be nice to have a friend who knew more about him some one he could trust instead of just wally (as selfish as it sounded) and who knows maybe him and superboy could really get to know each other. robin thought about it even harder there was also the kissing, robin new that Conner would want to kiss him again Conner was really good at it. he finally made up his mind

Robin sighed superboy was afraid of robins answer. "it cant be helped" robin got up. superboy was wondering what he was doing robin turned around and pushed superboy down he straddled him this made super boy blush. Robin put both hands on superboys chest and looked at him. Super boy felt even more embarrassed the position they were in made him think about that heated kiss they had. "I've decided you can be my stand in bestfriend" superboy gave robin a confused look "what's a stand in" he said.

"like a substitute I guess" robin said "ill rely on you but it means, I'm not fully over wally so you'd be taking the chance I might be thinking about wally while I'm with you" robin got closer "make sure this is what you want" without hesitation superboy said "of course it is" superboy sat up and grabbed robins hips "I want you to rely on me let me be there for you" robin thought how cute it was that Conner was so honest he giggled. Superboy wondered what was funny "ok then as Wally's stand in you need to be there for me" robin smiled "you cant ever abandon me promise?" superboy nodded

Wally's stand in he didn't like the title he was given but if he got to be close to robin he was fine. "we can be friends with benefits for now" Conner was even more confused "what does that mean" robin kissed superboy forehead "it mean for now were close friends but I don't mind if you kiss me" Conner grinned so big that it looked like he was gleaming "so it ok to kiss you" robin laughed aloud yes super you can kiss me" superboy gripped robins hair and pulled his head down. He kissed robin "I'm glad u trust me robin" robin looked at super boy and took his glasses off "my real name is Richard Grayson" superboy had only seen robins eyes once but now he stared into those pools of blue "call me dick" superboy grinned from ear to ear "ok dick" dick loved how Conner said his name.

Both boys stood and looked at each other "so what now" superboy wondered what this meant did it mean they would go on dates like in Megan novels "well I have to go to Gotham for 4 days but when I come back we can go out together just the two of us" Conner liked the sound of that Dick walk Conner to the door "see you later superboy" robin sounded so seductive he raped his arms around superboys neck and gave Conner one more kiss the kiss was deep and passionate robin bit Conner's lip and Conner rapped his arms around him to pull robin in closer but robin wasn't going to let that happen he put his hand in Conner's hair and pulled his ear down to his mouth "that was payback see you later" robin let go and closed the door.

Superboy was a bit stunned but very aroused by what happened he walked into the living room where aqua lad was on the couch watching TV. He set down next to him "hey aqua lad" Conner said aqua lad looked at him "hello superboy super boy wanted to ask him a question "hey what does friends with benefits mead" aqua lads eyes widen how did superboy here about surly not from Megan "it'll take some time to explain "aqua lad said with a smile he even laughed a bit".

 _ **hey guys this is my first fanfiction I just started reading all the young justice fanfiction there are so many storys about kid flash and robin and so few about superboy and robin (dick Grayson) I wanted to try my hand at it I love the pair up between Conner and dick superboy is innocent while robin has sex appeal like no other I just really go inspired by this pairing I wanted to try a love triangle between robin superboy and wally I'm team superboy enjoy thank you for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next four days felt like the longest of super boy's life Without robin. everyday Superboy did the same routine, he would wake up, shower, eat train and think about robin and the kiss. He wanted to see him so badly. He wanted know that robin was ok and his mind hadn't wondered to the dark place that it was in the day he found out about artimas and wally. Superboy hadn't understood his feeling's to begin with which kind of got on his nerves sure he always like robin, and he always knew robin was looking at wally that made him extremely angry but what he didn't understand was why robin decide to give him a chance. There were things that he wanted to ask him like where was he and what did he do. Half the time he spent trying to avoid wally simply because he didn't want robin to change his mind about things and every time he saw wally jealousy would boil up inside. How was wally able to get robin to fall in love with him how would he do the same. Superboy went to the training hall and began practicing his fighting, canary told him he had been improving his fighting skills, he was now able to punch stuff without leaving craters in the wall.

"Robin B;01" Superboy heard the computer announce robin's arrival he was in mid punch when he heard wally from a distance his super hearing honed in on the convo. he wanted to see what wally had to say.

"hey rob, how's it going how are you." wally said with a big smile on his face robin was surprised that wally was the first to see him he thought for sure Superboy would be waiting for him and he would be lifted off his feet. "hey KF, um, what's up" robin was looking around his face began to sulk.

Wally was a bit confused "hey why aren't you happy to see me like you normally are " robin fixed his face "I am happy to see you are my best friend after all, I'm just surprised no one else is here" Wally sighed in relief "good cause I thought you weren't happy" robin laughed it was still good to see wally even if he broke his heart unknowingly.

"were is every one" robin stated as him and KF walked back to his room "oh every one is gone, the girls are on a mission and Kaulder is back in Atlantis for the day." Robin was about to open his door when he paused "what about Superboy" he said almost excited "oh Superboy is in the training hall but you know we don't really talk like that" robin smiled.

"Wally" Robin said in a sweet voice" can you get the video games ready" wally looked at robin confused "k if you insist". robin opened the door and let wally in. he went down the hall he wanted to surprise Superboy.

Superboy heard robin laughing from a distance, he smiled and continued to punch the bag. "he left walls side" Superboy said to him self. he was surprised this was the first time robin didn't follow after him like a lost puppy.

Superboy heard robin's laughter in the distance and smiled he continued punching the beg when he heard robin come closer. Robin hid in the darkness laughing 'there' he thought to himself. Superboy was on his last round of punches he had already heard robin coming. robin dropped in mid punch in front of Superboy.

"hey Conner" his name sound sweet like honey on robin's lips.

Without a second thought Superboy did something really surprising he had grabbed the boy wonder and put him up right "I don't know why" Superboy said holding robin tightly "but I haven't stopped thinking about you".

Robins hole face turned red he loved super boy when he was clue less but why was he so blunt "Superboy, you can't just blurt things out like that ". Superboy was really confused wasn't that what robin wanted, to know how he felt. "I, don't understand" Superboy said with a fury brow. robin put his forehead against super boys "hahahahah" he grabbed super boy's hair and smiled "you are so clueless"

Was clueless a good thing or a bad thing, Superboy really didn't understand "but "robin said in a hush tone as he stops laughing "I haven't stop thinking about you either" he bent down and gave Superboy a peck. 'so I guess clueless was good some how' super boy thought to himself he held robin tight and looked back at him. holding him tight he gave him a sweet long kiss.

At this point wally had wondered where robin ran off too so he decided to go looking

Superboy heard wally from a distance and stopped the kiss "Wally's coming" he said to see robin's reaction. Robin frantically struggled to get out of super boys arms "put me down or hell see us" now Superboy wasn't just confused but he was angry as well "why, I don't think he'll care" robin began to get angry and protest "I care so it matters put me down!" Superboy didn't want to upset their fresh new relationship so he put robin down.

Superboy knew this was apart of their arrangement 'of course has not going to get over wally with in 4 days' Superboy thought to himself but it still stung to know it.

robin felt tension because of his tone and softened his expression "super boy gives me time and ill tell him I promise" as he stood on his tip toes to touch super boy's cheek this reassured Superboy.

Wally ran into the room "hey guys" Superboy wanted to punch his face off for interrupting but had contain his anger. "hey wally" robin walked up to him "what's taking you so long" wally said with a smiled. Robin looked back at super boy his face was worst that it was before "nothing I was just saying hi to Superboy, but imp done now let's go" he felt bad but he had to get wally out of there.

They began to walk away. Super boy wanted robin to know how angry he was he put all his strength in to one punch and punch the bag causing it to explode with a loud boom robin and wally turned around and super boy looked at robin robin. looked to wally "lets hurry up" he said pulling wally out. Stupid wally super boy thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night the team sat down for dinner. Robin was the last to show up, he stared at the table and his normal empty seat next Wally. Wally smiled as he walked in he gestured to him to come over to his side. "Hey rob I saved you a seat" he smiled . robin always sat next to wally no matter what that was till he saw how superboy looked at him and then he turned and looked at him intensely and then looked at his empty seat. Robin look back-and-forth between the seats and chose the seat next to Super Boy.

Superboy smiled and continue to eat, however Wally looked at him confused "Hey rob you always sit next to me during dinner what happened" robin looked at wally but before Robin could open his mouth super boy spoke next "maybe he wants to sit next to me" he put down his fork and stared at Wally. Superboy had a smirked on his face. Artemis felt the tension and spoke up "Oh don't mind Wally he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend before he has to spend every day with his wife" the word boyfriend made robin's eye twitch. he didn't like that Artemis had joked about it even just a little bit.

robin look down in his fingers and then backup to super boy and smiled with a light blush on his face "thank you for saving me A seat". It was nice to have superboy in moments where robin felt like his heart was about to give out. The team was done and all wanted to watch a movie. Superboy wanted alone time with robin he hadn't seen him.

As they cleared the table robin felt a subtle touch on his waist he looked up at a smiling superboy who was close to his face "hey" he smiled.

Super boy lips were so close to robins he had his hand on the small of his back "so close" robin thought. robin looked around to see if anyone one was paying attention and they weren't, so, robin put his hand on superboys as he got closer to brush their lips softly ,suddenly aqua lad spoke up "we are watching movie together". Everybody perked up the team was so excited superboy and robin quickly turned from each other.

Megan was smiling from ear to ear "wonderful" she said "shall we watch a romance?". Megan smiled at Robin and Robin smiled back. Robin suddenly spoke up " I think superboy and I are going to pass" the team stood there with a confused look, looking back-and-forth at each other "its just" superboy spoke up "Robin and I should have some bonding time, I mean he's been gone so," aqua lad cocked his eyebrow up in confusion. "why would you to need to bond" wally said suspiciously. superboy rolled his eyes "cause don't you think robin needs some one to hang out with since your getting married" wally gave superboy a defeated look. Aqua lad looked at superboy understating his point ,"if that is all, well, I guess that's understandable" artimas said suspiciously. "OK then good night everyone" superboy said as he grabbed Robins hand and pulled him away. Robin took the lead and pulled superboy to his room. He stood at his door as he turn around to see a superboy blushing deep pink.

Robin giggled and opened the door and shut it behind them. robin stood there looking at superboy he brushed his hair back behind his ears (a cliché move) he was so nervous. "so" robin said as he took off his glasses and sat on the bed "what do you want to do" robin tugged at his shirt. Superboy smirked 'cute' he thought to himself he walked over cupped robins face "maybe we could sit here and look at each other". Was superboy ever going to stop making robin blush "robin looked up with his big blue eyes he pulled superboy down on top of him superboy ear hit the center of robins chest gently. He heard robins heart beat a steady heart beat robin ran his hands through superboys hair "thank you for saving me from wally". Robin voice was soft his touch was soft he was soft and superboy normally hated soft but when it came to robin he loved it he loved feeling like he was robins first priority. He wanted to treat him like the girl on the movies.

What was the first step. He flipped robin over so they were both sitting up. he was straddling him. Robin looked down flushing so deeply it reached the tips of his ears. Superboy thought about how smooth the guys were in books and took a note. He raised his hand to robins face and gently pulled a strand of hair behind robins ear he ran his hand down robins face pulling him down so close their noses almost touch

"you so beautiful "superboy whispered as he looked in both robins eyes. robin looked back "boys aren't beautiful" he whispered superboy smirked and placed a softy kiss on robins lips their lips overlapping on another super boy moved one hand to the small of robin Back and one in his hair, robin intertwined his hand in superboy hair which made superboy want more.

What next' he said to him self, he grabbed robin and flipped him on his back making sure not to break the kiss for a second. He leaned down and pressed his tonged to the smaller boys bottom lip asking for permission the boy happily granted access. superboy and robin s tong's fought for dominance eventually superboy won.

They broke their kiss and robin looked up at super boy and smiled when they heard a knock on the door superboy laughed and began to kiss robin he placed himself between robins legs he put his hands on robins waist robin submerged him self in the kiss wrapping his arms around superboys neck and legs around the bigger boys waist while their was another knock at the door. The kiss became more passionate as superboy and robins tongs mingled together robin every so often running his hand through superboys hair. The kiss was erotic robin loved how superboy nibbled his bottom lip pain was one of robins pleasures eventually they broke the kiss they both needed air the two boys panting deeply superboy heard another knock on the he wanted to get up and answer the door but robin wouldn't let him go "don't" he whispered "thell go away" he squeezed superboy closer every knock robin pulled him in closer kissing him with passion.

Robin closed the space superboy felt a pool of heat 'what's this feeling he thought'. superboy tugged at robin pants, another knock superboy was getting frustrated who ever was at the door was not leaving robin rolled on top of superboy and begin to kiss his neck superboy feels a shock in his body a new sensation he hisses because of this feeling. Robins has experience for his age and want to explore what makes superboy ticks super boy bring robin back down and begin to kiss him this time more hungry robin smirks into the kiss when he feel superboy grab his bare waist under his shirt superboys hands are on fire against robins skin (knock, knock) who ever at the door is as relentless as super boys hand. Robin looks at the door once his guard is down superboy smiles as he moves his hands up to robins hair bring it down to his mouth he licks his neck and bite soft but enough to leave a mark robin gasp and looks down at a smiling superboy, robin leaned down to kiss superboy once more until another loud knock robin gets out of bed pissed to open the door.

He opens the door panting hard saliva still on his lips they are slightly swollen his hair is a mess he was panting heavily he open the door "WHAT!" he stare at a surprised wally.

Superboy sat on the edge of the bed his appearance is no better than robins "every single time "he say frustrated. wally looks between the boys he notices their appearance. "hey rob what's ,uh, going on". Superboy looked robin and anticipated his answer "superboy and I are spending quality time together" he said as he crossed his arms superboy smirked at wally. "oh "wally said softly "well can I hang to artimas was right I need to spend time with you before uh you know I become domesticated" wally giggle and robin cooed wally wanted to spend time with him that all he ever want for wally to want him he blushes and looks at wally but before he could agree his eyes were cover "ill be taking him from here so don't worry" superboy said and he shut the door.

Wally stood there dumb founded he sighed maybe he was being replaced he walked away. while on the other side of the door superboy turned robin around to face him superboy had pinned robin against the wall his eyes still covered he didn't want robin to see his face "what can I do" superboy said robin, thought his voice sounded hurt, he felt superboys forehead against his "what can I do to make you forget" superboy struggled a sigh out his breath shaky "him" robin put his small hand on superboys face and leaned in to kiss him this kiss was soft superboy took his hands off of robins eyes and encircled his waist robin sighed in relief he broke the kiss off he stared at superboy since when did he have a soft spot for anyone but wally he was the notorious robin sidekick to batman he was to be ruthless emotionless even soulless sometimes but he had a soft spot for superboy he supposed he loved superboy innocence and for a moment he had forgetter all about wally "superboy'" he said softly "spend the night with me" superboy was caught back but smiled "id love too" he said.


End file.
